jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Tensen
are synthetic humans created from Human and Plant Tao. They are the supreme beings of Kotaku and rule over all the monsters within the palace of Hōrai. Appearance Tensens appear to resemble humans with colored hair, that are sometimes plant-like, and golden-colored eyes and eyelashes. A hidden trait that all Tensens have is the fact that they share the same facial features and voices either when they are in their Yin or Yang form. During a ritual, Chōbē found it difficult to distinguish the Tensens from one another after donning the same clothing and taking on their Yang forms. Personality Tensens are more human-like on top of their appearance as they have shown degrees of individuality, intelligence, and are able to express emotions. Since their bodies don't confine to one form of sex, the Tensens have preferences in which gender is better suited for each of them. They cooperate very well and are able to see each other as a family. However, they can express cruelty to each other if they fail in a task and can disown one of their own if they are not willing to cooperate. They view humans merely as products to create more Tan and have shown to have a low opinion on them. Ju Fa sees them as inferior creatures, Mu Dan finds them to be research material he can modify and later turn into his "toys", and Rien sees them as ingredients in completing his research. Despite their distaste for humans, they can admire them for their strength or for a unique quality. Physiology Although Tensens are capable of bleeding, they do not feel any pain no matter how critical the injure is. They possess external organs like humans, as well as reproductive organs, however, it is unknown if they possess any internal organs. Also, while they are able to have sexual intercourse, they are incapable of breeding naturally. The only substance Tensens consume is Tan and don't feel the need to eat or drink anything else. Tensens Abilities and Powers Tao After consuming the elixir known as Tan, each Tensens Tao reserves are extended and are able to have continuous usage of it than humans. For years of training, the Tao of each Tensen have been greatly refined and go beyond human limitations. With their knowledge and great mastery of it, many have view them to that of the gods. Their combat abilities are heighten to immense levels and are able to easily fight and defeat strong opponents such as the fast Yamada Asaemon Tenza, the strong fighting genius Gabimaru, and the combined efforts of Yamada Asaemon Sagiri, Yamada Asaemon Senta, and Yuzuriha. Along with the Dōshi, they are able to use a technique that is exclusive to them called Distant Strike where they can launch their Tao as an invisible projectile. By pushing their control even further, they are able to use senjutsu and hōjutsu. By using senjutsu, a Tensen can bend the will of the Tao around them whether its living or non-living. From what has been shown from Mu Dan, hōjutsu allows them to achieve flight and conceal their presence from others. Though they are powerful with Tao, they are not truly invincible and are able to suffer drawbacks. If a Tensen were to use too much of their Tao they will die unless they consume more Tan. This usually occurs whenever they enter their Kishikai forms. Regeneration Having been born from Plant Tao and benefitting from Tan, the Tensens are blessed with powers of regeneration and a limited degree of immortality. They can heal any damage they take no matter how severe, such as lost limbs, and are even able to grow back their entire heads. The regeneration process show as vines emerging from their bodies and bringing back what was lost to its original state. Any lost limbs that are present will immediately turn into vegetation. The time it takes for their bodies to regenerate happens in a matter of seconds, however, it takes some time for the body to regenerate when the head is decapitated. They can also delay the healing if it's for a purpose. The healing is not entirely full proof, however, and can be halted for a short period of time if a Tensen takes damage from a Tao user with a hindering attribute. The only way to truly kill a Tensen by normal means is if a Tao user with a hindering attribute completely destroys the Tensens tanden located at the navel. Yin-Yang While organisms normally possess chi of either Yin or Yang, Tensens possess both energies from their years of training in Bochu Jutsu. By having both chi's flow and revolve inside their bodies, the Tensen's Tao are greatly augmented and can be use to recover their Tao. As they switch in and out of the dual energies, the Tensens bodies change to match the sex of the chi. A Tensen can also make use of their Yin and Yang bodies in combat by using the change in physical attributes. As shown by Tao Fa, they can use their Yin form to increase their mobility while using their Yang form to increase their strength. Kishikai Transformation Tensen are able to unleash a monstrous transformation known as their |Kishikai}}. The Kishikai transformation acts as a last resort for the Tensens whenever they are backed up in to a corner with their opponent, offering them a tremendous boost in power that allows them to overwhelm their target. If they enter the transformation after having their bodies experience too much damage, a Tensen's mind will become unstable and will lose control of themselves. The Kishikai appearance differs from each Tensen but their bodies are generally represented with a combination of their Yin and Yang forms. The Kishikai form comes with a risk, however, as it uses up a lot of the Tensens Tao, and by the time they end their transformation, they are reduced to a frail, decrepit version of their former selves and will die unless they consume more Tan. Trivia *The creation of the Tensens is not so different from the legends of how alchemists use the mandrake plant to create homunculi. *Each Tensen is named after a flower from which they were created from. Category:Races